Lorem ipsum
For the Wikipedia template, see Template:lorem ipsum In publishing and graphic design, '''lorem ipsum' is common placeholder text used to demonstrate the graphic elements of a document or visual presentation, such as font, typography, and layout. Substituting dummy text for meaningful content should not be confused with "greeking". Even though using "lorem ipsum" often arouses curiosity due to its resemblance to classical Latin, it is not intended to have meaning. Where text is visible in a document, people tend to focus on the textual content rather than upon overall presentation, so publishers use lorem ipsum when displaying a typeface or design in order to direct the focus to presentation. "Lorem ipsum" also approximates a typical distribution of spaces in English . The most common lorem ipsum text reads as follows: : History and discovery The text is derived from Cicero's De Finibus Bonorum et Malorum (On the Ends of Goods and Evils, or alternatively About The Purposes of Good and Evil ). The original passage began: Neque porro quisquam est qui do'lorem ipsum''' quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci v'elit' (Translation: "Neither is there anyone who loves grief itself since it is grief and thus wants to obtain it"). It is not known exactly when the text acquired its current standard form; it may have been as late as the 1960s. The passage was discovered by Richard McClintock, a Latin scholar who is the publications director at Hampden-Sydney College in Virginia, by searching for citings of the rarely used word 'consectetur' in classical literature. The original version (with the excerpted items highlighted): : 1.10.32 Sed ut perspiciatis, unde omnis iste natus error sit voluptatem accusantium doloremque laudantium, totam rem aperiam eaque ipsa, quae ab illo inventore veritatis et quasi architecto beatae vitae dicta sunt, explicabo. Nemo enim ipsam voluptatem, quia voluptas sit, aspernatur aut odit aut fugit, sed quia consequuntur magni dolores eos, qui ratione voluptatem sequi nesciunt, neque porro quisquam est, qui do'lorem ipsum', quia '''dolor sit, amet, consectetur, adipisci' v'elit, sed' quia non numquam eius mod'i '''tempor'a 'incidunt, ut labore et dolore magna'm 'aliqua'm quaerat voluptatem. 'Ut enim ad minim'a 'veniam, quis nostru'm 'exercitation'em 'ullam co'rporis suscipit labori'o'''s'am, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commod'i '''consequat'ur? 'Quis aute'm vel eum '''iure reprehenderit, qui in ea voluptate velit esse, quam nihil molestiae c'''onsequatur, vel '''illum, qui dolore'm '''eu'm '''fugiat, quo voluptas nulla pariatur? 1.10.33 At vero eos et accusamus et iusto odio dignissimos ducimus, qui blanditiis praesentium voluptatum deleniti atque corrupti, quos dolores et quas molestias exceptur'i '''sint, obcaecat'i 'cupiditat'e 'non pro'v'''ident, similique sunt in culpa, qui officia deserunt mollit'ia '''anim'i, '''id est laborum et dolorum fuga. Et harum quidem rerum facilis est et expedita distinctio. Nam libero tempore, cum soluta nobis est eligendi optio, cumque nihil impedit, quo minus id, quod maxime placeat, facere possimus, omnis voluptas assumenda est, omnis dolor repellendus. Temporibus autem quibusdam et aut officiis debitis aut rerum necessitatibus saepe eveniet, ut et voluptates repudiandae sint et molestiae non recusandae. Itaque earum rerum hic tenetur a sapiente delectus, ut aut reiciendis voluptatibus maiores alias consequatur aut perferendis doloribus asperiores repellat dorkum. English translation H. Rackham's 1914 translation (with major source of Lorem Ipsum highlighted): : 1.10.32 But I must explain to you how all this mistaken idea of denouncing pleasure and praising pain was born and I will give you a complete account of the system, and expound the actual teachings of the great explorer of the truth, the master-builder of human happiness. No one rejects, dislikes, or avoids pleasure itself, because it is pleasure, but because those who do not know how to pursue pleasure rationally encounter consequences that are extremely painful. Nor again is there anyone who loves or pursues or desires to obtain pain of itself, because it is pain, but because occasionally circumstances occur in which toil and pain can procure him some great pleasure. To take a trivial example, which of us ever undertakes laborious physical exercise, except to obtain some advantage from it? But who has any right to find fault with a man who chooses to enjoy a pleasure that has no annoying consequences, or one who avoids a pain that produces no resultant pleasure? 1.10.33 On the other hand, we denounce with righteous indignation and dislike men who are so beguiled and demoralized by the charms of pleasure of the moment, so blinded by desire, that they cannot foresee the pain and trouble that are bound to ensue; and equal blame belongs to those who fail in their duty through weakness of will, which is the same as saying through shrinking from toil and pain. These cases are perfectly simple and easy to distinguish. In a free hour, when our power of choice is untrammelled and when nothing prevents our being able to do what we like best, every pleasure is to be welcomed and every pain avoided. But in certain circumstances and owing to the claims of duty or the obligations of business it will frequently occur that pleasures have to be repudiated and annoyances accepted. The wise man therefore always holds in these matters to this principle of selection: he rejects pleasures to secure other greater pleasures, or else he endures pains to avoid worse pains. Variations Many variations on the standard lorem ipsum text exist, some with little resemblance to the original. Other versions have additional letters — such as k'', ''w, and z'' — that were uncommon or missing in the Latin language, and nonsense words such as ''Z.zril, takimata, and gubergren added to the original passage to achieve a distribution of letters that more closely approximates English. Cicero's first Oration against Catiline is sometimes used in type specimens: Quo usque tandem abutere, Catilina, patientia nostra? Quam diu etiam furor iste tuus nos eludet? . . . Today's popular version of lorem ipsum was first created for Aldus Corporation's first desktop publishing program Aldus PageMaker in the mid-1980s for the Apple Macintosh. Art director Laura Perry adapted older forms of the lorem text from typography samples - it was, for example, widely used in Letraset catalogs in the 1960s and 1970s. The text was frequently used in PageMaker templates. Various pieces of software, including text editors (or plug-in modules for same), can generate semi-random "lorem text" that often has little or nothing in common with the canonical variety, other than looking like (and often being) jumbled Latin. Apple's Pages software uses this jumbled text as a sample screenplay for their screenplay layout. It´s also featured on Joomla web content manager. Firefox also has a "Lorem Ipsum Generator", which produces results very similar to the standard: "Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit lobortis nisl ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis at vero eros et accumsan et iusto odio dignissim qui blandit praesent luptatum zzril delenit augue duis dolore te feugait nulla facilisi." References